


Wounds

by Elphabuddy



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, Healing, LaFerry - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elphabuddy/pseuds/Elphabuddy
Summary: This is between the end of season 3 and the movie. Let’s just face it. Laf and Perry are messed up after everything the dean did. Angst with a kinda fluffy ending.





	Wounds

Lafontaine knows it’s only a matter of time before Perry asks what the Dean did while controlling her. They want to tell her but they also want to protect her. They know she’d blame herself for everything that monster did while inhabiting her body. They hate lying to her about what happened to their eye and they know she’s not going to buy “it’s tender” for much longer now that they have their new eye every time they flinch at her cupping their face. They just don’t want to hurt her anymore than she has been. They leave the chemistry lab that they’ve been burying themself in around 2am when they can barely keep their eyes open. They get back to the dorm they share with Perry and crawl into bed. The two of them decided to finally date after the whole gates of hell opening thing and JPs death showing them life is too short to not kiss the people they want to kiss. Since then the couple has shoved their beds together to make one big bed. Laf snuggle up to Perry laying their arm and leg across her and their head on her chest to listen to her heartbeat knowing it belonged to Perry and not HER. They close their eyes getting some well needed rest.  
When LaF open their eyes they are back in the library. They see Perry in front of them. They smile and start walking towards her. She starts laughing. That’s not Perry’s laugh... Everything in them screams no as the Dean claws at their eyes.  
Lafontaine wakes up screaming and pushing Perry away before they can register that they are safe and in their room. And their girlfriend looks terrified. They sit up and lay their face in their hands. “I’m sorry Perr. I didn’t mean to scare you. It was just a nightmare. Go back to sleep.”  
She sits up next to them. “What was it about?”  
They shake their head a little. “Nothing. It’s fine.” They reply.  
She gently pulls their chin up to look at her. She can’t see their eyes so she tries to tuck their swoopy, red hair behind their ear. They flinch at that. They open and close their mouth trying to think of what to say. “I’m sorry” is all that comes out.  
“Don’t be sweetie.” She say softly as they shiver in terror.  
She sits by them quietly for a few moments before continuing with what she needs to know. “Please don’t lie. I won’t be mad if you did when I asked this previously but I’m going to ask it again. Please tell me the truth. I need the truth about this. She did this to you in my body, didn’t she?”  
Laf nods ashamed. “I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have lied to you. I’ve despised myself for it.”  
Perry feels tears run down her cheek. “I should be the one who’s sorry. I should have fought her harder. If I had she couldn’t have done this to you.”  
They tip their head back a bit tossing their bangs back then grabs Perry’s face softly cradling her cheeks. They kiss her lips soft and chaste. “Do not blame yourself. She did this to me. Not you. She used you to hurt the two of us with this. This is not your fault. I could never blame you for this. This is why I didn’t want you to know.” Laf says looking deeply into her eyes.  
She hugs them tight. “I hated every moment she was in me.” She sobs.  
They pet her beautiful curls while whispering “it’s ok” as she cries herself dry.  
They stay holding each other until Perry starts falling asleep. Laf lays the 2 of them down gently. They kiss her forehead. They hear their sleep drunk girlfriend tiredly slur out “I love you, weirdo.” As she pulls them closer.  
“I love you too, control freak.”


End file.
